Snow White Revised
by Pink Ikawa 001
Summary: Hitsugaya is bedridden and comatose from the aftermath of Aizen's attack. Matsumoto is in turmoil and is willing to believe anything that will awaken her Captain. Even a fairy tale. Revised version of Snow White there has to be an easier way to this


**Howdy ya'll! Pink is alive! And I'm sorry about not typing in so long but hey, I have a life too. Besides, not like I get many views anyway. So here's the deal, the last couple, months, I've been reading the works of Kristine93(btw, if you're a fan of HitsuMatsu, you'll love her stories, In fact, go there right now and read every single one. But don't forget to comment on them, or I will know o-O), and I love her stories so much, that I can't even say anything bad about it. The plotlines are sound, and the characters are in perfect sync with their personalities (no OOC) and of course, the writing itself is outstanding! So I was reading her story Cold Mirror Surface, when I suddenly though, "hey, why not write my own HistuMatsu? So I sat there for 15 minutes thinking of a story, and this is the result. I might be a little rusty, but hey, it's been a while. So I hope you enjoy it, and please review, now introducing, the one act: Snow White.**

**

* * *

  
**

"How is he? Will he be okay?" Rangiku asked the woman with the clipboard propped under her elbow. Unohana smiled at the worried Lieutenant, but her eyes hid certain reluctance.

"I'm afraid it's hard to tell at this moment, the shock from Aizen's attack and the size of the wound itself, it could be possible that the reishi surrounding his attack damaged the Parietal lobe. The extent of the injury is unknown, but it's no trivial matter… for all we know, he might not be able to wake up…"

Their eyes met, and Rangiku tried her best to hold back the burst of horror that burned coldly in her stomach. But she did show her shock with a gasp and wide eyed stare. "…For how long?"

Unohana look away, her lovely face sad and unsure. "We…don't know, Matsumoto-san." Then she looked up again and smiled warmly. "But, you can see him, if you wish."

Rangiku's thin brows jumped into her bangs. "Are you sure that's alright, Captain Unohana?"

"I will allow it; I think you have the right. Lieutenants stay by the sides of their Captains, right?" Unohana winked at Rangiku, who was too stunned to speak. All she could do was bow and utter " Thank you, Captain Unohana." The woman nodded and stepped to the side, granting Rangiku access to the room beyond. Without hesitation, she crossed the threshold into an atmosphere of total chaos.

There were wires upon wires everywhere: some hooked to machines that bleeped in rhythm, and others to packs of fluids with different names scribbled on their plastic surface. The room smelled bitter with disinfectants and rubbing alcohol that burned Rangiku's nose as she inhaled.

The first thing she saw after the wires was what they connected to. Toushiro Hitsugaya lay still as stone on a raised bed, a tube in his right arm that fed his blood type into his depleted bloodstream. He looked even paler than usual, his face almost blending in with his white hair, which was tousled and messy.

Matsumoto had never seen him in such straights. Sure he had endured great injuries before, but none of them had ever left him in a coma. And he was too still for a natural sleep. His closed lids were too fragile and papery. _He looks like he's…dead._

"I'll give him his dosage and ill let you two be," Unohana chimed in, approaching Hitsugaya with a syringe full of clear liquid. Rangiku observed quietly as she unwound the bandages that covered Hitsugaya's massive shoulder wound and noticed the bruised flesh around it. The smears were dark purple, with little splotches of red in them. The syringe was administered directly into the wound, a sight that made a lump form in Rangiku's throat. That would have been painful to anyone, but the boy didn't move. Not even a flinch.

Rangiku's eyes blurred and she saw Gin, of all people. He had been there when this had happened. He bore witness to this assault, and didn't even lift a finger. Her childhood friend… he was on Aizen's side, and that was the man who hurt her captain.

Who might not even wake up…

Unohana finished and covered up the wound with fresh bandages. Then, her business done, she retreated to the door. Just before passing through the doorway, she paused, and then turned around to face Rangiku "Lt. Matsumoto,"

Upon hearing her name, her trance was shattered and she brought her attention to the present again. Her gaze pulled away from her captain to look at Unohana quizzically.

"I would try talking to him, Lt. Coma or not, I'm sure hearing a familiar voice would do him well. If you keep at it, he might just hear you…"

Rangiku's eyes widened at the idea, and she sincerely thanked her. Unohana nodded and slid the door shut quietly behind her.

Now alone with her captain, Rangiku drifted to his side and sat on the stool previously occupied by Unohana. She gazed at his face, neither peaceful nor pained in his sleep. "Captain…" Her voice quivered, a waterfall of tears wanting to pour from her eyes at the sight of him. But even in his state, she didn't want to let him hear her cry. "It's Rangiku…Captain…I've come to visit you."

She didn't know what to say, what does one say to a comatose soul reaper? '_Hey, how ya doing?_' She felt silly that of all the times he couldn't shut her up, now she was unable to say a thing.

So she said the first thing that came to mind. "Toushiro, why did you go in there alone? What were you thinking?" Her hands clenched the fabric of her kimono resting on her thighs, as tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. "Why did you go alone? Are you crazy? Two captains against one?! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me fight by your side?!"

Gin's face appeared in her mind's eye again, his devilish smile reaching his tightly shut eyes. And just like that, Rangiku knew. It was because of him. No, Hitsugaya would never have told her, because Gin was special to her. She would have been unable to fight him, and she knew it. Hitsugaya had known it too.

"Oh, Captain… you're hurt so badly, and I couldn't even have your back…" The revelation tore down her last barrier and tears spilled out in abundance, a couple droplets landing on her massive chest. "Lieutenants stay by the side of their Captains, what a joke I am." She tried to wipe her eyes with the backs of her hands, but they were no match for her grief.

Suddenly she flared in anger, directed at herself. Why was she so weak?! Her feelings got in the way of her duty to her captain! Her sensitivity toward Gin brought this whole thing about! And now looks what's happened! If she had been there and willing to fight, _Toushiro wouldn't be_-

She suddenly burst out and wept, her vocal restraint gone as a new wave of anguish consumed her. She covered her eyes with her hands, unable to see anyway, and the tears trickled through the cracks of her fingers. She bowed over, curling into a ball to bear her sadness. Her body shook with her sobs. Her throat was so tight she couldn't speak, unless to hiccup or let loose a long, horrid cry.

She would have stayed like that longer, had she not heard a sound. It was a small sound, and had almost gone unnoticed, but it made her look up from her hands, and her red, puffy eyes glanced at the screen of the monitor. Hitsugaya's heart rate had sped up, so now it was out of sync with the previous rhythm. It had gotten a little faster, a little closer to normal.

She looked at his face, which was still blank and unmoving, but now she wondered. Had Hitsugaya heard her? Was this a way of him telling her he could hear? She wasn't sure, but it was enough to give her hope. She sat up straight, and focused on the sleeping Captain.

Then a though occurred to her. "You know…*sniff* Captain…you look so pale, it makes me think of that old fairy tale. 'Snow White?' And it's kind of funny…" She smiled and breathed heavily through her nose. "Because your hair is snow white too…"

She sat there and retold the story as best as she could remember it, finding some comfort in just talking to him. It helped her to stop crying as well, because by the time she neared the end, she was no longer sniffling or taking shaky breaths in between. "And then the prince came to her as she slept, and it was the same prince she had met before! He kissed her, and the curse was broken. So she woke up, and he carried her away… and they lived happily ever after…" She sighed comfortably. Such a sweet story, even if it was just a fairy tale. She looked over at Hitsugaya, and was surprised to find her gaze lingering on his lips.

_I wonder if…_ She caught herself and shook her head vigorously. _What am I crazy? Just because it worked in the story doesn't mean it will in the real world!_ Hesitantly, she looked back at Hitsugaya, happy that he couldn't hear her embarrassing thoughts.

_But still_…

What were the chances, if it could work? If there's the slightest possibility, wouldn't it be worth a shot? Matsumoto tossed the idea around in her head for a couple minutes, and before she knew it she was standing over her captain's bedside, careful not to touch the various tubes connected to him. She gazed intently at his sleeping face. _If there's a chance, then it's worth a try_. She was willing to believe anything if it meant she could wake him up.

"Captain, your not going to like what I'm about to do, but it's for your own good." She drew closer, finding she didn't really mind this crazy idea. If it worked, they both win. "Please, wake up Toushiro…" She closed her eyes, and leaned her head down until she felt her lips brush his. A strange sensation filled her body, a light, fluffy feeling that if she assigned it a color, would be pink, and glitter with the sparks it set off in her. His lips were cool, but they seemed to strike a fire in her she hadn't realized was there before…_could it be_…?

She pulled back and gasped for air, forgetting that she still needed to breathe. Once her senses returned, she looked down at Hitsugaya with a stupefied look. What had just happened to her?

She saw no reaction from him, which immediately dampened her hopes that the idea would work. He was still asleep, still in the coma. Would he truly never wake up again?

"Toushiro…" She whimpered, feeling another sob-fest coming on, when she noticed the slightest movement in the corner of her eye. Her attention was drawn to the right hand that rested on top of the sheets with tubes attached to it. The fingers were twitching. Her eyes widened when they suddenly shot out and grabbed her wrist. She gawked at the appendage, and then studied the boy's face. "To…Toushiro?"

His face twitched, and his mouth opened the slightest bit. His voice was raspy and dry, but clear, "Don't…call me…Toushiro." _It's Captain Hitsugaya_, he would have finished.

Rangiku's eyes lit up and it took all of her will power not to glomp the poor guy. "Captain! You're awake!"

Toushiro's eyes slowly opened, and teal orbs locked onto her instantly. He looked like hell, but he managed enough to say "Of course I am…wasn't that the point?"

And something about the way he had said that, made chills go up her spine. And she felt a sudden dread, from the way he was looking at her in suppressed annoyance. Something in his eyes, told her he knew what she did. His snow white hair flopped in his face as he turned his head to look her straight in the eyes. "Which reminds me: **NEVER** do that without my consent **AGAIN!**"

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Hey, If your reading this, then Congratulations!! I'm so happy you actually read my story! Thank you! I hope you will comment as well, tell me what you liked, didn't like, or think I need to improve upon. As long as you don't _flame_ me, I'm up for anything. So please review, and I will appreciate it!**


End file.
